Starting Over
by ravenwritingclaw
Summary: Neverland has been crazy, but Emma's life, or anyone else's for that matter, doesn't magically get easier. There's still chaos around every corner. Read on to find what happens with our favourite characters. Please leave a review!
1. Ariel and Eric

**Author's Note: **It's high time I write some OUAT fanfiction, so be prepared guys. Things are going to get interesting. I figured I'd start off with a couple that has grown on me in a matter of two episodes. Enjoy, and leave a review!

* * *

**Ariel and Eric**

Storybrooke came into view for the second time in as many days. Ariel surfaced and hovered in the water, staring at the little town. Where would Eric be hiding? The redhead swam further up until she reached the shore then slipped on the enchanted clasp the Evil—Regina, had given her.

Today, there weren't any dwarfs lingering on a lunch break. As she rose from the water, Ariel couldn't stop smiling. She had been waiting years for this day. Finally, she could be with Eric.

_That is if he still wants you_. Ariel shook her head, getting rid of such a negative thought. Of course Eric would want her. He _had_ to. She had known from the first time she saw him they were meant to be together. It just took a few extra years. She found where she stashed her clothes from before and hid behind a cluster of boulders to change. When she came out again, she looked . . . human. Ariel smoothed the green blouse and looked around, wondering where to start. Her stomach gurgled. Maybe Granny would let her in the diner now.

As the mermaid walked the streets of Storybrooke, she saw familiar faces from before. The town was a lot different than Atlantica. She missed her sisters. She should have warned them before she left.

_You didn't have a choice. It was either this or never see Eric again._ Ariel wrapped her arms around her waist as her damp hair blew in the breeze. She wished there was some sort of sign that would tell her Eric was nearby. She wondered if she would even recognize him without his princely attire. _If he can remember me, I'll remember him for sure._

"Ariel!"

The mermaid looked behind her and saw Belle running down the sidewalk straight towards her. Ariel waited for Belle to catch up and, simultaneously, catch her breath.

"What," she gasped, "are you doing back? I thought you were with—with Regina and Rumple?"

"I was! I gave them the box, then Regina gave me this," she showed her friend the clasp from before. "I can have legs for as long as I want!" she giggled. "I can find Eric." Ariel clasped her wrist to her chest as another giggle passed her lips.

Belle grinned. "Oh Ariel, that's wonderful! I was worried something had gone wrong," she admitted. Belle placed her hands on Ariel's arms and gave them a squeeze. "I'm so happy you're back. I didn't realize how lonely I was until you had left!"

Ariel gave her friend a hug. "Then I'm really glad I made it." She pulled back and brushed aside some loose curls. "Do you think you can help me? I don't have a clue where Eric is and I need to find him."

"Of course! Do you mind if we go get lunch though? I was on my way from the office to Granny's for lunch."

"The office?"

Belle nodded as she looped her arm through Ariel's. "Didn't I tell you last time? With Regina gone, the people of Storybrooke elected me mayor until her return. Perhaps longer, depending on the condition she arrives back in."

"That's wonderful! I mean, not that I want too much harm to come to her, she did help me, in a way, but-"

Belle chuckled. "Don't worry, I know what you mean. Regina had be locked in a cell for 28 years. There isn't much lost love between us."

The girls arrived at the diner and were seated in a booth right by the window. There were a few people there, but no one Ariel recognized. Ariel settled against the red leather and glanced at the menu as Belle began to draw up a list of the men of Storybrooke. Ariel admired her efficiency. She could barely concentrate with her stomach gurgling so loudly. A waitress Belle called Ruby came up to take their order.

"I'll have the double cheeseburger with curly fries, please," Ariel said.

"I'll have my usual," said Belle as she stared at her list.

Ruby smirked. "Sure thing, Miss Mayor. We'll put this on your tab."

Belle chuckled. "I will pay that someday."

"You'd better, or Granny will have your hide mounted on the wall!"

Once the red girl was gone, Ariel glanced at Belle. "What's that all about?"

"It's a long story. I'll explain once we get our food. Now, on to business. I've drawn up a list of all the men in Storybrooke. Well, the ones I know are here at least. We've only been without the curse a few weeks and people are still trying to find family. It's been hectic to try and match people up with their Enchanted Forest names."

"What's your name?"

"Belle. When Regina locked me up, I never received a new name. I was kept so heavily medicated, I didn't know much of anything. I thought I had hallucinated my life with Rumple in the Enchanted Forest."

Ariel gasped. "That must have been awful!"

Belle shrugged. "Well, it certainly wasn't fun, but things are better now. Every day it's a little different, I learn more things about this new world, and knowing Rumple will come back makes it better," she smiled. "Anyway, what does Eric like to do? That might help figure out where we should search."

Ariel leaned on one of her hands. "Well, he was a prince. And I know he wanted to have adventures. He loved the sea." She sighed. "He wanted me to come on an adventure with him."

"Why didn't you?"

Ariel stared at the counter. "Regina. She took my voice. I—I couldn't tell him that I love him. That I wanted to come. He _waited for me_, Belle. He waited all that time, all morning," she trailed off. Belle reached over and covered Ariel's hand with hers.

"We'll find him, Ariel. I know we will." Their food was brought to the table and as Belle shoved a fry in her mouth, she scribbled what Ariel told her about Eric. "If it makes you feel any better, it's unlikely he's left. After the fiasco from the first few weeks, everyone has decided it's either Storybrooke or the Enchanted Forest."

"You'll go back there?"

"It was something Snow and Charming were thinking of, but we'll see what happens. Anyhow, if he still loves water, he might be working the docks. Do you want to check there after we eat?"

"Don't you have work to do?"

Belle shrugged. "The dwarfs have one thing right. With the Charmings gone, there isn't a lot to do as mayor besides make sure the town stays in one piece."

Ariel giggled. "I like them. The dwarfs, I mean. They seem nice."

"They are. They're like Snow's brothers in a way. It's nice to have a family."

Ariel agreed. "Don't you have one?"

"I have a father, but he did—he wasn't behaving like a father should. I haven't spoken to him in quite a while."

Ariel frowned. "I'm sorry. No wonder you felt lonely before."

Belle nodded. "Rumple is . . . he's one of the only people I have in my life that I can call family, truly. Besides Ruby of course," she smiled. "I hope he returns soon."

"I'm sure he will, now that he has the box."

As they ate their meal, Belle asked Ariel why she was so determined to find Eric. Ariel bit into her burger then wiped the corner of her mouth. "You'd do anything to find Rumple again, wouldn't you?"

Belle chuckled. "Good point."

"I just—I want to tell him I love him. Even if he doesn't love me back, I need to tell him. And I have to him the truth."

"The truth?"

Ariel blushed. "He doesn't know I'm a mermaid."

Belle's eyes widened. "How is that possible?"

Ariel sighed. "It's a long story. I didn't think he would—_like me_, you know? Like, if I told him I was a mermaid, he wouldn't want to be with me. And I couldn't stand being rejected like that, not back then."

"And now it's easier?"

"I've been without him for 28 years, Belle. I forced myself to be okay with it. I missed him every day. For years I've dreamt of telling him he's my true love, and I've had dreams where he's said it back and dreams where he hasn't. In the end, I still wake up and I still live. I know now I can live without him. So while I want to find him and be with him, I know that sometimes it doesn't work out like that."

Belle gave Ariel's hand another squeeze. "It will work out, Ariel. I promise. We'll find him. If you had told him back then, what would you have said?"

Ariel played with the hem of her skirt. "I would have told him . . . that I was willing to do anything to be with him. And that, that I love him. I saved him, and I didn't regret anything since then, even if it meant I couldn't return to Atlantica or . . . or-"

"Or what?"

Ariel turned towards the voice and saw a man standing in front of the table with his hands stuffed in his jeans pockets. Her eyes widened. "Eric?" she whispered.

The prince nodded. "You're pretty good at speeches, better than you are at dancing," he said with a nervous smile.

Her mouth hung open as she tried to find something to say. Finally, as a tear coursed down her cheek, she smiled. "_I found you_." She pushed herself to her feet and flung her arms around Eric's neck. His arms wove around her back, pressing her close against his chest. He smelt of salt and seaweed with a hint of raspberries. _Just like I imagined_.

Suddenly, she pulled back and stared up at him wide-eyed. "I'm a mermaid," she confessed.

Eric chuckled. "I heard."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

He shook his head. "It'll take a little getting used to, I mean, not every prince finds himself in love with a mermaid, but as long as it doesn't bother you, then I think it's grand."

Her jaw dropped again. "You love me?"

He chuckled. "Isn't it obvious?"

She giggled. "I suppose it is." She glanced at Belle. "Thank you," she whispered.

Belle grinned. "I hardly did a thing, but you're welcome." She got to her feet. "I'm going to head back to the office. Do you have a place to stay for the night?"

"No, I don't." Eric started to protest, but she placed a hand on his chest. "Eric, I love you, but to be honest, we just met. Again. Maybe moving in together is a bit . . . fast?"

Eric pouted. "I suppose you're right. Twenty-eight years is a long time to be without you, that's all." As she was about to promise to visit him every day, the town shook. Belle grabbed onto the table as Eric laced his arms around Ariel's waist, keeping her steady. Granny uttered a curse and called for Ruby from the back.

"What in the world is going on now?"

Belle looked out the window and squinted. Suddenly, her eyes widened. "They're back!"

Ariel saw it too. "They did it!"

"Did what? Who?" Eric asked. She followed Belle and the others out to door towards the docks, dragging Eric behind her. She saw Captain Hook's ship coming towards the shore. She gave Eric's hand a squeeze and smiled up at him.

"They saved Henry. The Charmings, Rumplestiltskin, the Evil Queen, Emma, Neal," she pointed to the ship, "and Captain Hook, of course."

Eric nodded. "So crazy has just come back to town?"

"It's a good crazy," she insisted. "You don't mind crazy, do you?"

Eric shook his head and kissed her forehead. "No," he muttered. "Not at all."

Ariel leaned against Eric's side as she watched the ship come in. _Welcome home, everyone._


	2. Belle and Rumple

**Author's Note:** I will never not love Belle and Rumple together. Of course I would dedicate a chapter to them! Let me know what you think.

* * *

**Belle and Rumple**

Belle watched the ship come towards the docks. The waves splashed the slick wood, causing the woman to jump. She clasped her hands before her and waited.

Henry was the first to stick his head over the side of the ship. "Hi everybody!" he said, waving. The people of Storybrooke cheered. Emma came up behind him, her eyes red and puffy but she was smiling, so Belle took that as a good sign. David and Neal lowered the plank onto the dock as Hook busied himself with tearing down the ship.

One by one the adventurers from Neverland filed off the ship. Henry ran off first, holding a girl's hand. She wore a nightgown of white lace and she was terribly pale. _Wendy!_

Henry pointed to the crowd and watched as the girl put on a nervous smile. Belle glanced at John and Michael who, somehow, appeared by her side without her noticing. She saw they were crying. She touched John's arm. "Go to her," she urged.

Michael gulped. "She won't know who we are," he said.

"She will. Sisters don't forget."

John looked at his brother and gave a nod. Henry spotted the brothers first and asked who they were. Wendy, her eyes wide and full of tears, smiled. "They're my brothers."

Belle smiled as they embraced. Mary Margaret came off the ship next with Emma. The saviour glanced at the brothers. "Would you be able to take Wendy to the hospital? There's a Doctor there, goes by the name Whale. He'll check her over."

They agreed then disappeared. Emma took Henry's hand and led him through the crowd with Mary at her heels. Regina came off with Neal and another newcomer. Her blonde hair and green outfit gave her away. Ariel came up beside Belle and gasped. "Tinkerbell?"

"It seems so," Belle muttered. _But where's Rumple?_

Regina didn't make eye contact with Belle as she went past. Belle supposed she would have to talk with her later about her mayoral position.

David ran off the plank to catch up with his family. Finally, Hook exited his ship, walking side by side with Rumple. He looked older than when he left, but his leather . . . Belle bit her lip. Apparently Hook had an influence on his dress. Rumple saw her as he walked off the plank and smiled. Belle blinked away the tears and ran up the plank to him. She flung her arms around his neck, laughing as he spun her around.

"Belle," he whispered, his voice cracking. "Belle."

She buried her head against the nape of his neck where her tears began to pool. "I told you I'd see you again," she muttered as a chuckle escaped her.

Rumplestiltskin tightened his grip around her, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here right now."

As they stood there on the dock, she heard Grumpy start to shoo the crowd away. "Nothing to see here folks! Time to go to Granny's and celebrate!" A cheer went up and everyone left, save Belle and her true love. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Do you want to go to Granny's?"

He smirked. "I can think of a far more pleasant environment than Granny's."

With a blush on her cheeks she raised herself up on her tip toes and kissed him, hard. He laced his arms underneath her rump and lifted her off the dock.

Rumple placed a cup of tea on the bedside table. Belle smelt honey and smiled as she forced her eyes open. The red canopy around the bed was drawn, but she saw a sliver of moonlight coming in from when Rumple had left. She felt the mattress sink and reached out, searching for his hand. The Dark One took it in his and weaved their fingers together.

"I missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you too, love," he replied. "I kept imagining you were there with me. It was a trick, Pan's shadow, but . . . it was comforting to think you were there. Believing in me," he whispered.

Belle raised herself up on an elbow. "I will always believe in you Rumple."

He smiled and pulled the furs up over her bare shoulder. "I know. And now we're here, together. Finally."

She giggled. "Finally." She shifted closer and rested her head against his chest. "How was it though, working with everyone? With your son?"

Rumple lowered his gaze, tracing patterns over her creamy arm. "I thought everything would change. I thought-I thought he would trust me again, after everything we did together." He sighed. "He won't though. I've done too much damage. He's alive though, and I have a grandson. That's something."

"And you have me," Belle reminded.

He chuckled. "Yes, and you. Always you." He sank deeper into the mattress, pressing her closer against his chest.

"You know," she muttered, her eyes half closed again, "I would never want you to feel like you're replacing Neal, but . . . one day I would like to have a child with you. I've always liked the name Rose."

Rumple didn't say anything. Afraid she had offended him, she opened her eyes and looked up to see his eyes were misty. "Rumple?"

He shook his head as he smiled. "I would like that too, dearie. Very much. But there's something we have to consider first."

"What would that be?"

"The Enchanted Forest."

Belle squinted. "What about it?"

"While on board the ship, I overhead Charming and Snow White discussing magic beans again. They are planning to go back to our old world."

Belle sat up "What does that have to do with us?"

"We're not of this world, Belle. And outsiders . . . they will try this sort of thing again. We're not safe."

"But we have the cloaking spell. We'll be fine."

Rumple shook his head. "That spell won't last forever." He looked at her. "I want to go home, Belle. My reasoning for coming to this land was to find Neal. He's here and he doesn't want to be my son. It's time for me to go home."

Belle frowned. "Back to being the Dark One."

"Belle, that's not what I meant."

"But that's what you want, isn't it? To go back to being the most powerful being in all of the Enchanted Forest." She rolled away from him. "I thought I was enough, Rumple."

"You are Belle! You always have been," he insisted. He placed a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off. "Please Belle, you have to understand."

"I don't have to do anything! What if I don't want to go back? Have you forgotten my father is a king? If we go back, he can marry me off to whoever he wants. I won't be able to be with you."

Rumple shook his head. "I won't let anything like that happen."

"Yes you will! By even talking about it, you already are." She glared at him. "Don't you understand? If we go back I'll never see you again." A few tears fell from her eyes and onto her lap. "I'd rather go back in that cell Regina put me in then go back to the Enchanted Forest."

Rumple wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, letting her bury her head against his chest. "I'll make a proposal to your father. A marriage proposal. If he accepts, his land will be under my protection. It will prosper. I can promise him that."

She sniffed. "That's not the point, Rumple. He doesn't have to accept. He'll do what he did before, don't you remember?"

"Belle," he sighed, running his hands through her hair. "I promise nothing will happen to you. But you have to trust that I know what I'm doing. We'll live in my old home together, raise a family, start over. It will be as you wanted, as we both have wanted for twenty-eight years." He tilted her chin up so she was forced to stare at him. "Do you trust me?"

She wanted to say no, to hold firm in her resolve. But she knew that, with or without her, he was going. In this world, Rumple was just Mr. Gold. He didn't have much power, at least not any kind that made him a man worth fearing. She understood his need to go back and find a way to live in the old world, but it didn't make her feel any better about the situation.

"I do trust you. And I want to be with you. Perhaps . . . perhaps we can wait to see if David is able to produce the beans? Then we can decide what to do next?"

He nodded. "Fair enough." He kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry for upsetting you, Belle. I was being selfish earlier."

She grabbed a pillow and stuffed it behind her back. "Apology accepted. And we're both entitled to be a little selfish now and again." She settled against the mattress with a sigh.

The next morning, Belle came into the office late. Her hair was piled up in a messy bun and she had Rumple's shirt worn as a jacket instead. Despite how tired she was, the day seemed like it was off to a good start. Until she saw Regina sitting across from Belle's seat, that is.

"A little late this morning, aren't we Miss French?" Regina asked as she toyed with one of Belle's knick knacks.

Belle walked around the cherry wood desk and took her seat in the leather chair. "If I had known you were expecting me, I would have been in more of a rush," she replied, folding her hands across her lap. "What is it you need, Regina?"

The Evil Queen, dressed in a red suit, straightened her shoulders. "It's not what I need, Belle. Rather, what _we_ need. Do you like being mayor?"

Belle blinked. "I enjoy it very much, Regina. I find it fulfilling."

Regina chuckled. "That's one way to describe it."

Belle sighed. "What do you want?"

"I want to do what's best for Storybrooke." Regina glanced up at the wooden ceiling. "And apparently, that is you."

"Pardon me?"

Regina stared back at the woman. "I'm giving you this office, Miss French. You are officially the mayor of Storybrooke, if you want to be."

"I—t-thank you, Regina." Her smile threatened the crack her face in two. "But why?"

"One thing Neverland taught me, is that family comes first. Henry is the only true family I have. I need to be his mother before anything else."

"What about Emma?"

Regina licked her lips. "After much discussion, we decided I am to take full custody of Henry, just like I had before she came. Emma will see him on weekends, or nights when I am unable to watch him."

Belle nodded slowly. "How does she feel about this?"

"It's not my concern how she feels. We're doing what's best for Henry."

"And Neal? What about him?"

Regina smirked. "He'll see him as often as he wants, but he has some things to work out of his own." She pushed back the chair and stood, looking at her office. "You should redecorate. I'm sure Rumple is good with a paint brush." As Belle blushed, Regina bobbed her head. "Have a good day, Miss Mayor."

Belle nodded in reply then watched the Evil Queen leave her office, her black heels clacking against the tile. The young woman smothered a giggle as she began to punch in Rumple's number. "Hi, you'll never guess what just happened. Care to do lunch later? I'll tell you all about it, I promise. I love you, bye." She hung up then set to work on getting her paperwork done early.


	3. Ruby and Victor

**Author's Note: **I really liked Ruby and was sad to see her cut, so here's my attempt to do her justice. That, and I really like her with Whale. Leave a review!

* * *

Ruby adjusted her red beret and looked around the hospital. It was a challenge to get Granny to let her take a few hours off, but she needed to get out of there. With the gang back, chaos had entered Storybrooke yet again. Along with that chaos came less privacy, something Ruby could really use. She wandered down the hall, looking for a very familiar face. Half a minute later she saw his back leaning against a doorframe. As she came closer, she saw whose room it was.

Wendy Darling sat in the hospital bed with her brothers by her side. The one named John hovered around her while the younger Michael grabbed her a container of apple sauce. She remembered Dr. Whale cancelling on their date the night before so he could tend to the girl. Ruby adjusted the shoulder of her black leather jacket and walked over to the doctor.

Despite her stalking capabilities, Whale knew she was there. He sighed. "I thought we agreed no visiting each other at work?" he muttered.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who cancelled last night," she replied. Ruby showed him the picnic basket. "I brought lunch."

Whale pouted. "You know I can't resist your granny's cooking." He glanced at Wendy again before turning back to face his girlfriend. "I'll check on her after lunch. Rooftop okay?"

Ruby nodded. Heights weren't exactly an issue for a werewolf. Whale stuffed his hands in the pockets of his white coat then led the way. As they went alone, Ruby wondered why she bothered being with Whale if all they did was hide. Sure, the secrecy was cool in the beginning. Ruby liked sneaking out and meeting up with Whale in the woods, or going to his place then leaving before dawn. It felt like an adventure, one she never got to have as a kid.

But the stress of making sure Granny didn't find out was starting to wear on her. And the fact that Whale wasn't inclined to make this relationship public concerned her. She wondered how serious he actually was about being with her. Yet every time she thought about leaving, her throat got all tight and she thought of her first love. She didn't want to lose another person, not now. Not when Whale was so good for her, and she for him. They were monsters, in this together until the end.

Whale held the door open for her. The fresh air awakened Ruby's wolf senses and she had to force herself to focus on what was ahead of her. He laid out his lap coat for them near the edge. Ruby threaded her legs between the railings, hoping her white tights didn't get caught. She placed the basket between them as Whale got settled beside her.

She loved the view from up here. She remembered after a long day, Whale took her up here and pinned her against the entranceway as the moonlight shone down on them. She wished she could go back to that day and relive it again.

He pulled a sandwich out from the bag, egg salad to be precise, and smiled. "Did you make this one?"

"Duh. D'you think Granny would make a picnic for one?"

"Yeah?"

She chuckled. "Okay, she would, but I didn't want to tell her about it before I decided to go." She fished around for an orange and began to peel it. "Listen, Victor, I . . . we need to talk. About our relationship."

The doctor stopped chewing. "Are you mad at me? Did you poison this sandwich?"

"No!"

He sighed. "Okay, just wanted to make sure. What is it, then?"

Ruby leaned against the railing as she looked over at Whale. "To be honest, I kind of am mad at you. I'm mad that you don't appreciate our relationship enough to tell others about it. Victor, I'm tired of hiding. I had to lie to Snow when she asked if we were seeing each other. Do you know how hard it is to lie to your best friend? I was so angry with myself the rest of the night!" She sighed. "I just want to know if this is how you want us to be for the rest of our lives, hiding and pretending we don't do what we do."

Victor took another bite of the sandwich as he stared ahead at the skyline. "Ruby, you know I love you."

"I'm not saying you don't love me, Victor! I love you too, that's why I get so angry sometimes. We're adults. We shouldn't have to hide like we're being chased by hunters."

Dr. Whale cringed. "It's not that I don't want to tell people it's just . . . I don't want people to know."

"That's what not telling people is!" she exclaimed. "Are you ashamed of me or something? Do I embarrass you?"

Victor's eyes widened. "No, of course not!"

"Then why do we have to keep doing this?"

"I—Ruby," he sighed. "The people we share this town with . . . they don't respect privacy. Everyone knows everyone's business in a matter of days and . . . all I want—all I have ever wanted is something just to myself. That's you, Ruby. That's us. Our relationship is something no one else can have, that no one can ruin."

She crossed her arms. "I get that Victor, but I can't keep hiding. I've hidden a lot of things in the past and all it's gotten me is pain. I'm tired of pain." She smiled. "When I'm with you, there is no pain, at least for a little while. We both know we can't fix each other, but hiding isn't helping anyone."

Victor finished his half of the sandwich. "You're right. I know you're right." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I'll come over to Granny's tonight. Everyone will be there I'm sure. We can tell them then, if you want."

Ruby smiled. "While I'm all for public declaration, I was thinking something a little more subtle. Let's go on dates, hold hands, do things that Snow and Charming do." Victor crinkled his nose at the notion of the couple. She smirked. "Maybe not exactly like them, but just things that normal people do together when they're in love. People will figure out the rest for themselves."

Victor bobbed his head. "Fair enough. That's actually a lot less nerve wracking," he chuckled. "Sorry I missed the party by the way. How was everyone?"

Ruby ate a slice of her orange. "Pretty good, surprisingly. Emma seemed upset, but when I asked what was wrong she wouldn't say. She avoided Hook and Neal, so it might have something to do with them. Regina was nice for, like, the whole night."

The Doctor laughed. "I didn't know that was possible!"

"Well, with Henry back and living at her place, I think she's calmer. Hope it lasts, for our sake."

Victor agreed. "The last thing we need is more drama about the whole 'he's my son' thing."

Ruby nodded. "Snow and Charming seemed happy. She says they're going to try for a baby."

"Maybe that has something to do with Emma's sadness."

"Doubt it. Emma understands, or so she said. Anyway, nothing has been decided. David announced his plans to grow more beans."

Victor paused mid-bite. He set down his sandwich. "Beans?"

She nodded. "For the Enchanted Forest."

The doctor stared at his lap. "Just there?"

"I think so. David didn't mention anywhere else."

"Figures," Victor muttered. "I'm the only one not from there, originally."

"But you would still come there, right? When we go?"

"_If _you go. Prince Charming hasn't popped any beans out of his ass yet, has he?"

Ruby smacked his chest. "Victor," she warned.

"I'm sorry," he said, kissing her cheek. "You know what I mean though. I could go to the Enchanted Forest, or . . ."

"London has changed," she whispered. "You're magic, Victor. The only place for you is here or Storybrooke."

"Thanks for the uplifting speech," he replied.

Ruby glanced at her lap. "You don't want to be with me?"

"That's not what I meant!" He shifted so he was facing his girlfriend. He took one of her hands in his. "You know more than anything I want to be with you. Going home is important, but neither of these places is my real home. I understand why you and the others would walk to go back, but for people like Emma, Neal, and myself, it's different. Other places are our homes."

"Wherever Henry is, that's Emma and Neal's home," Ruby replied.

"I know," he covered her hand with his. "I'll promise you this: if David gets the beans, if you want to go back to the Forest, I will come with you. I will do my best to make a new home there, for you and for us. Okay?"

Ruby nodded. She leaned forward and pecked his lips. "Okay."

They finished lunch then lounged around the rooftop until Victor's break was over. She accompanied him back to Wendy's room then reached in her pocket. "I've got something to give her. Is it okay if I go in?"

Dr. Whale nodded. "Sure. I've got to get her medications. I'll be right back."

John and Michael were dozing on the couch near the window. Wendy was awake, reading a book in bed. When Ruby came in, she looked up from the script and stared at the dark haired woman. "Who are you?"

Ruby smiled. "My name's Ruby, but you can call me Red Riding Hood, or Red for short."

"Henry told me about you. He came to see me this morning, before school. You're nice."

The woman chuckled. "I like to think I am." She pulled the little box from her pocket. "Since you missed the party last night, I wanted to bring this over."

Wendy raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" She took the box and opened it. Inside was an earring in the shape of a heart.

"You had a lot of courage to last so long with Pan. Courage comes from the heart, or so my Granny's always told me. I used to wear that earring a lot, but I thought it might be good for you. It can be hard to adjust to a new place, especially Storybrooke."

Wendy put the box on her bedside table. "Thank you," she smiled. "No one's gotten me a present in years."

"Well, I'm sure your brothers will shower you with them once you're out of here."

"I'm a little scared, to be honest. I don't know how to live outside of a wooden box."

Ruby took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "It's a big world out there Ms. Darling. It's not so scary, I promise." She glanced behind her and saw Dr. Whale waiting. "I'd better go. Rest up. Once you're out, come to Granny's. I'll treat you." Wendy smiled and gave a nod before Ruby turned and left. Before she did, she placed her hands on Victor's cheeks and pulled him in for a deep kiss. All the nurses were staring, she could feel their eyes on her backs, but she didn't stop. Victor placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer.

After a while, they parted. Ruby tried to catch her breath as Victor brushed back her hair.

"So much for subtlety," he said with a half-chuckle.

Ruby, cheeks alight, bit her lip. "Whoops." Victor kissed her forehead before retracting his grip. She went on her way out the hospital doors, head held high, and the picnic basket swinging.


	4. Wendy and Peter Pan

**Author's Note:** The relationship between Peter and Wendy is complex. I feel like there are so many things that could be covered, but I could only include a few. And to be clear, I have no clue whether Wendy would be young forever like Pan and the lost boys, so for now, it's up in the air. Also, I like the idea of Henry with Wendy, but since they're kids, let's keep it G for now, yes? Leave a review!

* * *

"_I thought you said you would take care of me," she said as the Lost Boys dragged her into the cage._

_ "I will take care of you. How much trouble can you get into in there?" he smirked. Wendy was shoved inside then watched the door shut behind her. The cage was cramped and the reeds dug into her back. She shifted in her white nightgown and wondered what she was going to do now._

_ "You promised no harm would come to my brothers!" she shouted._

_ Peter Pan turned around and knelt before the cage. His bright eyes stared at her and she wrapped her arms around her waist. "They will be fine, so long as you don't play games with me."_

_ She frowned. "I thought Peter Pan loved games."_

_ "He does," he smirked, "when he knows the rules." The boy stood and walked away from Wendy. The cage lurched and she felt herself being raised up into the tree tops. She clung to the bars and squeezed her eyes shut tight. She thought of her brothers. _Be safe, _she prayed._

Wendy awoke from her dream panting. It was dark outside. The hospital curtains were thin enough to let in the moonlight that draped over her brothers' sleeping forms. She smiled. They _were_ safe. Everything was going to be okay. That's what Snow White had said when she was on the boat. She hadn't felt like it would be then, but now she was starting to believe it.

A week in the hospital wasn't so bad, she decided. The bed was comfortable than the cage, and since her brothers didn't work, they kept her company all the time. They traded stories and, when they ran out of things to tell from the past however many years she had been gone, they made up new stories. It was like when they were little. It almost made her cry.

She stared up at the ceiling. Her other constant visitor was Henry, the boy who saved her. He was brave like his father. She remembered Neal fondly, but he was grown now, like her brothers. Just that morning, Neal came by with Henry. Together they visited, and when Henry had to go to school, Neal stayed. He placed his hand over hers and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Why? You didn't do anything."

"That's the point. I thought I saved you but . . . you were still trapped. I should have known Pan would do something like that."

Wendy smiled. "Oh Baelfire," she sighed. "Everything's fine. Really." He smiled at her like he used to, when they shared the same room in her home. She missed those days. She kissed his cheek just before he left and told him to visit again sometime.

She wondered when she would get to leave this place. Dr. Whale assured her it would be soon, he just wanted to make sure living in Neverland hadn't had any horrid effects on her body. So far, the only thing they figured out was she wasn't going to age like normal children. What that really meant, was she was going to be this way for a very long time.

_Just like Pan_, she thought. The Blue Fairy had been by and checked on all three of the Darlings. Once Wendy was out of the hospital, it was decided she and her brothers would stay with the fairy until better accommodations could be arranged. Henry insisted she could stay with him, but she felt that was an imposition on Ms. Regina who, although slightly terrifying, was a nice woman. She had, after all, saved Wendy.

The idea of being a twelve year old girl forever made Wendy sigh. She had always imagined one day she would get married and have children of her own. But she was a lost girl now, had been for some time, and once you're in Neverland, the title never leaves you, not completely. She saw the way it affected Neal. He escaped, but he was just as lost as he had been when she last saw him. Emma was just as bad, but she was getting better. Wendy didn't know the story, but she didn't want to ask.

Wendy closed her eyes and tried to get back to sleep.

_"You could be Queen of Neverland, you know. If we had queens," Peter Pan said as she hung in the air. It had been weeks since anyone came to talk to her. She hated how happy it made her to hear another person's voice._

_ "Would you be my king?" she asked quietly. Her voice was raw from lack of nourishment._

_ Peter appeared on the branch across from her cage. "I _am_ king, Wendy. Best learn that next time you decide to play tricks."_

_ "It wasn't a trick!" she insisted. "I was feeling ill."_

_ "Not ill enough that you couldn't run."_

_ She closed her eyes. "You can't keep me here forever."_

_ Peter Pan smirked. "You should never challenge me, Wendy. I thought you learned that already." His laughter echoed long after he disappeared. She threaded her hand through the reed and gripped it tightly. _Come back. Talk to me!_ She begged._

The Blue Fairy, who Wendy was supposed to call Clarisse, stood in front of the bed, talking to Dr. Whale. "Is it safe for her to leave now?"

"I can't see why not. She's stable, she's been eating regularly, there's no signs of any illness. She should live a normal life. Er, as normal of a life as any of us can," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

Clarisse nodded. John and Michael took Wendy's hands in theirs and gave a squeeze. "Could you boys leave for a moment? Wendy needs to put these on." The fairy placed articles of clothing on the bed. Michael seemed reluctant, but John firmly took his brother's hand and the two left. Dr. Whale was gone as well, but Clarisse remained. Wendy pulled back the covers and stood before the strange clothing. She had never seen a pleated skirt before, and she was disturbed that it didn't go back her ankles, but she put it on all the same. The blue fabric fell nicely, highlighting her pale legs. She pulled up the white stockings, buckled the black penny loafers, and forced her head through the tiny neck hole of the white shirt. Clarisse helped the girl put on her tan jacket.

"There," she sighed. "All done. You look beautiful," Clarisse said as she brushed back one of Wendy's curls. "Shall we go see your brothers?"

Wendy nodded. The women left the room together and everyone in the hospital was clapping. Wendy's cheeks lit up and when she saw her brothers she made a beeline for them. John, taking on the fatherly role, picked her up and carried her out of the hospital. She wondered if he would one day have a daughter of his own to hold like this.

Clarisse lead the way through the town to her home. The building was more like a hotel, but Clarisse insisted it was private property and only her guests were allowed onto it. "You'll be safe here, I assure you."

The room they were given had three beds on wheels, a thick carpet, a fireplace, lots of drawers to hold clothes, and a writing desk with a strange gizmo on it. Michael said it was a computer and he would show her how it worked later. For now, the group put what little items they brought in the appropriate place then went down to eat breakfast. Once they were done, Clarisse suggested the boys go look for work.

"What did you do before you came to Storybrooke?" she asked.

"Work for Pan, mainly," Michael replied. "But I've always been good with technology. Especially computers."

"I know my way around a car," John said. Wendy had no idea what they were talking about, but after seeing how excited her brothers were, she decided whatever it was couldn't be all bad. Clarisse gave them directions to where they needed to go for work, and after kissing her brothers goodbye, she was taken outside. The ladies sat on the steps with their cups of tea.

"I have plans to enroll you in school, but you won't start until you're ready," Clarisse said.

"I used to love school," she said quietly. "Has it changed much?"

"Not really," Clarisse chuckled. "I'm sure you'll like it, especially since you'll be there with Henry."

Wendy smiled. "That does sound nice." She took a sip of her tea. The women sat outside together in the sunny morning. Wendy's thoughts drifted back to Pan. She remembered watching him die and at the thought, she felt an overwhelming sadness overcome her. She didn't understand why she couldn't be as heartless as he had. It would make everything so much easier.

"Clarisse."

"Yes dear?"

"Is it . . . is it bad that I—miss him?"

The fairy had a few sips of tea. "No, dear. Considering what you went through, I am surprised you do not miss him more."

"What do you mean?"

"You went through something no one should ever have to, and the only person who spoke to you was your captor. In those circumstances, it's not uncommon to see the prisoner bond with their captor in a . . . inexplicable way." Clarisse looked at Wendy. "You have nothing to be ashamed about, Wendy. What Peter did was awful, but you aren't to blame."

Wendy nodded. "I dream of him, every night I dream of him and I almost wish . . . that he was alive. He was cruel to me, but he was the only person who visited me. He pretended to care, I know, it was all a part of his game. But it still felt nice sometimes. And I did love him, at one time. Or maybe I always did. I don't know." She ran her hand through her hair.

The fairy placed her hand on Wendy's shoulder. "Would you be willing to speak to Archie Hopper about this? He's a doctor, but different than Dr. Whale. He can help you work through these thoughts and feelings."

"Did he visit me in the hospital?"

Clarisse smiled. "Yes, only once though. He's a nice fellow."

Wendy nodded. "Maybe tomorrow, or the day after. Once I get settled."

"Sounds perfectly fine to me, dear."

"Ms. Clarisse, will I always be this young?"

The woman sighed. "Well, for now, we think so. But that could change. For now, we'll just wait and see, alright?"

Wendy nodded. "Okay."

_"Wendy, don't betray me. Just because he's a boy-"_

_ "I won't. I promise. I did what you said, didn't I? He's going to do whatever it is you want."_

_ Peter smiled. "Yes, yes he is. So long as you keep up that sick girl act. I may need it again." He sat on the bed, close to Wendy. She crossed her arms and shifted away. She didn't trust that look in his eyes. "Afraid of me now, Wendy? I thought we had gotten past that."_

_ "I'm not afraid of you," she whispered._

_ "Good." He leaned over and pressed a cold kiss to her forehead. "Felix will be back to put you in your cage." He got up and left. Wendy leaned back against the pillow, pressing a hand to her forehead. He had never done that before. _

"Wendy!"

She turned around and saw Henry running to catch up with her. She had just finished her appointment with Dr. Hopper and Henry had, apparently, just finished school.

"Hello," she said with a bob of her head. "How was school?"

"Great!" he replied, trying to catch his breath. "When are you going to come? You'd love it. We're learning about how Columbus sailed across the ocean and . . ." the boy rambled on and Wendy just smiled. He was just as chatty as his father, when he wanted to be. She wondered what would happen if she told him she was likely going to stay this age for the rest of her life. She wondered if it would even matter at this point.

"Hey, I've got an idea! Do you want to go to Granny's with me? My dad is meeting me there, but he would love to see you. He's always asking how you are."

Wendy smiled. "That's very kind of you, Henry, but I don't want to intrude."

"Awe, come on, it'll be fun!" he pulled out a pout that looked a lot like Neal's did when he was Henry's age.

Wendy laughed. "Oh alright, I'll come."

"Great!" Henry took her hand in his and started running down the block. Wendy laughed as she tried to catch up. He gave her hand a squeeze. She realized her hand hadn't felt this warm in years. She tightened her grip in response.


End file.
